SaiOuma Works
by ShugaDaddy117
Summary: This is gonna be a series about Shuichi and Ouma. The first chapter is about Shuichi and his encounter at the love hotel. Enjoy.


My eyes nervously darted back and forth between the numbers on the wall in the long, welcoming looking hall. The scenery didn't match the outer killing scenario that 16 of us Ultimate students were forced to endure. I shook that reality out of my head and returned to my quest. Thumbing over the key, I was searching for the room number, "69." My body was stiff as I kept coming up with multiple situations that may occur. This Love Hotel existed for one reason only: **_Sex._** Despite knowing that, I willingly took the key Monokuma gave me. He must've given this number to me to toy with me even further. He knew I was extremely anxious, and to top it all off, he even gave me a sweet-scented lube.

"Puhuhu! It's nothing like playing with your right hand. Good luck. You're gonna need it." Monokuma said devilishly as his breathing deepened and beads of sweat dripped down his body. I shuddered at the memory, my cheeks burning from embarrassment. I've never even tried to touch myself before… What makes me think that I'll be able to pleasure myself, let alone someone else? Was that the entire reason I was nervous? Or was it simply because I had no idea who would be waiting for me in that room?

"Shuichi Saihara, the Ultimate Detective, able to solve an unsolvable case but unable to solve his own sexual desires." I laughed at the thought, even though it only made me even more nervous.

I spotted the room number I had been searching for, stepping up to the pink wooden door and breathing in slowly to calm my palpitating heart. I began to get cold feet as the realization was setting in. I thought about turning around and running away. It wasn't too late. I could always act like nothing ever happened and go about my night. Even though part of me secretly wished to find out who was on the other side of the door and what kind of pleasures awaited me, my awkwardness kept me from actually wanting to follow through. Fighting back and forth with myself on my decision, I had almost come to the conclusion of simply walking away when I was interrupted by the sound of the doorknob turning. I froze in place, my heart dropping to my stomach as I failed to catch my breath.

"Ohhh, Shuichi! So, you're the one who I get to play with tonight!~" The short standing, purple haired Ultimate Supreme Leader stood in the doorway. I shivered at his sentence. Out of all the people who I imagined could be waiting for me beyond this door, he surely wasn't one of them.

"O-Ouma?!" I finally choked out my reply. Kokichi gave me his usual carefree smile. "Nee-heehee! I hope that doesn't mean you're disappointed that it's me. After all, I've been waiting for you this entire time, Shuichi~" The way he pronounced my name was soft and smooth, causing the blood to rush to my face. His eyes met mine and he smirked. Out of embarrassment, I averted my gaze from him. "Are you gonna stand in the hallway all night or are we gonna have some fun? You do know why we're both here, riggghhht?" He questioned me, raising his eyebrows and tilting his head to the side. "O-of course… Or else I wouldn't be standing here right now." I muttered, moving one foot at a time into the room. Kokichi giggled, pulling me the rest of the way in and shutting the door.

I took a look around the room and noticed that everything was pink. Even the bed was pink and to take it a step further, heart shaped headboard was placed behind it as well. The room had princess like drapes, a Monokuma covered chandelier above the bed, a kink room, even a merry go round horse which circled the bed! As I finished grabbing my bearings, I heard a soft "click" behind me and turned around to see Kokichi had locked the door.

"Just in case you try to escape halfway through our fun~" Kokichi teased, giving me a small wink. I swallowed hard. "What on earth did I get myself into?" The thought circled my mind. I tried to stay calm and focus on the situation with a clear mind.

Kokichi looked me up and down, searching my person for something. His eyes widened a bit when he looked at the lower half of my body, but then quickly changed into a mischievous smile. I prayed to myself to not have a hard on. He took several steps towards me and as an instinct, I stepped back. "W-What are you doing?" I tried to ask, but he ignored me and only stepped further. Backing into a wall, I had realized there truly was nowhere to run.

"What's that in your pants?" Kokichi questioned innocently, looking up at me with his big purple hued eyes. I concentrated hard, trying to figure out what he meant while holding back an erection. Kokichi pressed into my thigh, reaching into my pocket and pulling out the lube Monokuma had given me. "You were prepared, weren't you, Shuichi? You dirty boy! I didn't know you had experience with this before." Kokichi gave me a sly smile while waving the bottle around. "I-I don't!" I reacted quickly. I don't know if it would've been better to keep my mouth shut or tell him the truth.

The purple haired boy smirked as he once again pressed into my thigh, slowly trailing his hand up towards my chest. He stood on his toes and leaned into my ear, whispering "Does this mean I'll be my beloved Shuichi's first?~"

" _Beloved?_ " I thought, wondering if it was a simple lie like the others that Ouma often spit out easily. I was less nervous as I could feel the blood rushing to other areas of my body. The Ultimate Supreme Leader didn't move from his position. "I'm gonna capture the Ultimate Detective's virginity tonight." Next thing I knew, I felt his warm tongue lick my ear lobe. Goosebumps arose throughout my entire body. I couldn't stand his toying. The erection in my pants formed instantly. Unable to handle it, I grabbed Kokichi's wrists and stared him in the eyes.

"I'll be damned if I let you capture me." I furrowed my eyebrows, squinting at the smaller boy. Even if I didn't have any experience whatsoever, I wasn't going to bow down to Kokichi Ouma today or any other day. "Wow Shuichi! I didn't expect you to try to fight back. Although it does make this all the more interesting." He laughed, throwing the lube in my face. Taken aback, I let go and Kokichi wasted no time in escaping.

"I have the key that unlocks the door, so if you really don't want to lose your virginity, you'll have to catch me, Mr. Detective!" He snickered, already on the other side of the room.

This game of teasing soon turned into childish play. I chased after Kokichi, often nearly grabbing him but always failing. He was too fast for my slower movements. He even became cocky enough to run backwards. "Shuiiichiiii~ You're not even trying at this point! Don't you want to leave?" Kokichi said, sending a cheeky smile my way. I took off my shoes and chucked them towards the bed, past Ouma. "Oooh! Are you playing rough? You'll need better aim than that."

I smiled at his comment, advancing towards him. He continued to run backwards, heading to the bed. "Shuichi! Catch me if you-" Before Ouma could finish his sentence, he tripped over the shoes that I had thrown a few moments prior. His face was full of confusion and disbelief as he fell back onto the bed. In a second, I was on top of him, pinning him down. Kokichi let out a laugh. "Oh! So, you caught me. You never actually planned to hit me with your shoes then." For some odd reason, he sounded a bit sad about the last part.

"I only sought to stop you. Now where's that key?" I interrogated. A smile spread from cheek to cheek on Kokichi. "I'll never tell. Guess you're just going to have to do a _thorough_ search of my body." Almost annoyed with the game, I complied. Letting go of one of Ouma's wrists, I began to pat down everywhere in my reach.

I started at his arms, continuing towards his chest where he let out a soft moan. My cheeks burned slightly and I turned my eyes to observe his small, pale face. The mischievous look upon his lips and in his deep purple eyes told me he was only trying to play with me. Even as much as I hated to admit it, my body would soon start reacting to his game again. I knew I had to find the key quickly.

"Nee-heehee! My clothes are too thick for you to feel the key through them. If you want to find it, you'll have to search underneath, too." Kokichi seemed to be having the time of his life but I wasn't having it. I struggled to remove his scarf with one hand, exposing his pale white neck. A small part of me wished to see that tiny neck covered in bruises and love bites. I could feel my groin growing and rising in temperature. Kokichi seemed to have noticed to, reaching up to my face and stroking my bottom lip. I bit him to move his hand and he winced slightly, yet continued to grin.

"You're so kinky, Shuichi~" Ouma said softly and lustfully. "Or maybe I'm just frustrated." I retorted, now beginning to remove Kokichi's shirt. He was a lot paler than I expected him to be. He was practically shining under the dim lit room. "Sexually frustrated! Ha!" The boy beneath me blurted out, thrusting his abdomen up towards my boner. A small moan escaped my lips and the purple haired Supreme Leader smiled confidently. I didn't stop in my hunt for the key, patting down every piece of fabric I could.

Kokichi used his free hand to pop something into his mouth while I was busy focused on his clothing. Quickly catching sight of the movement, I threw my head up. Ouma pursed his lips together tightly. Piecing the puzzle together, I assumed it was the key. I knew I should've been watching this evil trickster the entire time. Of course, he'd pull a stunt like this.

"Sneaky." I said, half smiling. Victory was near and I could nearly touch it. I brought up my hand to his mouth but he just moved his head in the opposite direction every time. "Mm-nmm!" He groaned, looking displeased at my methods of retrieving the metal key. Almost fed up, I sighed and removed my hand away from his face.

Kokichi stared up at me, his purple eyes seemed to have been yearning for something. As I was about to ask what it was he wanted, he grabbed my face tightly and pulled me into a forceful kiss. My eyes went wide and I tried to pull away, but Ouma's grip was surprisingly tight. I felt Kokichi's warm tongue pressing against my mouth, begging for entrance. However, once I opened my mouth, he quickly shut his back into a kiss. I felt him giggle behind his closed lips. I wasn't going to continue letting him tease me.

I bit his lower lip which caused Kokichi to gasp. Before he could close his lips again, I shoved my tongue into his mouth. It only caused my hard on to rage ever more so. I tried to maneuver my tongue in his mouth, but he only pushed back with his own tongue. We went back and forth, Kokichi often slipping his tongue into my mouth while I did the opposite. I ended up searching every part of his mouth, from the roof of his palette to underneath his tongue. There was no sign of the key whatsoever. I pulled back away from Kokichi, letting go of his wrists that I had pinned down earlier.

"Ouma… Where's the… key?" I growled lowly at him, trying to catch my breath. He looked at me as if he had no idea what I was talking about. "What key?" He questioned innocently, also recovering from his staggered breathing. My eyes narrowed as I stared directly into his intense purple eyes. "The key to leave the room." I stated sternly, attempting to remind the Ultimate Supreme Leader below me. "Oh! Nee-heehee~ That was a lie. You know… because I'm a liar." Kokichi shot me that signature smile of his and I removed myself from him.

"Was this your plan all along? Just to toy with me? Was that the sole purpose of all of this?" A mix of anger and disappointment filled within me. I felt embarrassed that I played along. What else could I have expected from this little trickster? I don't understand why I believed him even for a second. I picked up my shoes off the floor and began to put them on. "Aww… Are you upset at me, Shuichi? It's because I lied to you, riiiigghhhht?" Kokichi poked at me, but I pulled away from him and finished tying my shoes. I decided ignoring him was the best option.

Making my way to the door, I noticed there was a lock on the knob. However, it was a simple turning lock. I scowled at myself for being such an idiot and believing the liar that sat on the heart shaped bed behind me. I reached for the door knob with a shaky hand trembling in anger. I don't know why I was so upset. Was I really hoping for more? Or was it only because I felt like I wasted my time by being here? My thoughts again were interrupted when I felt a warm, small hand cover my own.

"Shuichi, you're shaking. Did I upset you that much?" Kokichi's usual tone was more serious when he spoke. Despite how frustrated I was, his warm touch made me feel slightly calmer. I didn't feel like talking to him. Keeping quiet, I wasn't able to move either. Kokichi placed his left hand around me and on my abdomen. "I'll make it up to my beloved Shuichi." Ouma whispered lustfully, lowering his left hand closer the hem of my pants. I felt my body growing hot as he repeated that word again. "Beloved." Even though I shouldn't believe him, I still couldn't help but twinge slightly in happiness. I couldn't come to terms with how Kokichi had such an effect on my body. Was it my hormones or his tricks? I tried not to think too much about it. I didn't want to make sense of what I was feeling.

Ouma grazed my crotch and before I knew it, he roamed over the boner pressing through my pants. My body shivered. I could practically feel Kokichi smiling behind me. I no longer cared about any games. I just wanted to get rid of this pent up sexual desire. I regained control of my body and turned around to face Kokichi. He looked stunned as he stared up with me with wide eyes. I leaned down and grabbed Ouma's head, kissing him forcefully. He was surprised at first, but closed his eyes and gave into the kiss. I was tired of this back and forth game we had played. There was only one thing I wanted in that moment. I wanted to **_fuck_** Kokichi.

I slipped off his already unbuttoned shirt and Kokichi began to unbutton mine. Feeling him struggle a bit, I helped him out, quickly wiggling out of my own clothing. Ouma's warm hands pressed against my body, tracing every inch of my chest and stomach. Goosebumps aroused on my bare, exposed skin from the warmth Ouma's fingertips had left on me. I placed my hand on the small of Kokichi's back and pulled him close, deepening my kiss and pressing my tongue against his lips for entrance. I felt Kokichi's smile behind his kiss and he accepted my tongue into his wet mouth.

As our tongues played with one another, I slowly began to walk towards the bed, pushing Kokichi backwards at the same time. Without breaking our kiss, we went back into the position we had been in before. Kokichi lay beneath me, holding onto my arms as we made out. The room increased in temperature. I released myself from our constant kissing, allowing me for a moment to catch my breath. Ouma also struggled to catch his own breath. His pale white face was tinged with a slight shade of red in his cheeks. I could feel the blood in my own as my heart raced. I've never felt this kind of experience before and my body was hungry for more.

Kokichi eyed over me, the purple hues giving me a once over. Strategically, he gazed at me with half lidded, lustful eyes that pleaded me to continue with my conquest of his body. Unable to let his silent request go unheard, I attacked the white skin of his neck with kisses and love bites, trailing them down towards his chest. Small gasps and moans escaped Ouma's mouth and I couldn't help but smirk at my own small achievement. The Ultimate Detective with no sexual experience whatsoever can make the Ultimate Supreme Leader squirm with pleasure.

Caught off guard, the smaller boy turned the tables and pushed me onto the bed, straddling himself over me and onto my throbbing dick. Even through my pants, I could still feel the outline of Ouma's small ass pressing against me. My eyes studied his body, from his disheveled purple hair, to his flushed cheeks, to the already forming hickeys on his neck and chest. "You feel so hard… Even through your pants, you seem so big." Kokichi proclaimed. I blushed, and only wondered what he could've been comparing my penis size to. Though I wanted to take pride in Kokichi's words, even if he was a liar.

Ouma began to move his hips, his ass pushing up against my throbbing cock. I bit my lip as the pleasure was like ecstasy coursing through my veins. The small gesture had me panting slightly and Kokichi took advantage of being on top. Leaning over me, he placed one of his hands on my chest to prop himself up. With closed eyes, he moaned through his tiny lips, continuing to maneuver his butt over my crotch. He began to move slightly faster and I almost couldn't handle it. My head was spinning and the moans I was trying to hold back were now leaving my throat with ease. It felt like I was coming closer to my breaking point with each movement. Before I could even reach my climax, Ouma stopped and continued to pant above me. He sat up, holding his head up in a position where I couldn't see his facial expression.

"A-Are you…finished… O-Ouma?" I struggled to question. Ouma didn't look at me as he steadied his breathing. I was about to question his again when he looked down at me with a mischievous smile. "No way in hell am I finished." He swiftly got off of me and began to unbuckle my belt, removing my pants in a hurry. I couldn't help but stare and think how cute Kokichi seemed. Like a child that couldn't wait to open his new toy on Christmas. Ouma pulled down my boxers, revealing my all too stiff member. Even Kokichi couldn't hold back his surprise as his big purple eyes held still on it, almost in a trance like state.

Ouma licked his lips and wrapped his small hand around the shaft. He pressed his tongue against the tip of my dick. I shuddered, moaning much louder than I thought I would. Seeming like he enjoyed the noise, Ouma ran his tongue from the bottom of the shaft near my balls to the tip of my dick. With a flick motion at the tip with his tongue, I gripped the sheets tightly. Suddenly, I felt my penis enclosed in something warm and wet. "Ahh!" The noises left my lips without me thinking much of it. My eyes peered down at Kokichi as he bobbed his head up and down. The pleasure I had felt before was back. The moans were falling off my lips every few seconds. I was no longer in control of my body. It felt like Kokichi would suck even tighter in some motions, causing my body to go crazy. I moved my hands from the sheets to his head without thinking and pushed my cock deeper into his throat. I realized I may have pushed a bit too far when I felt Kokichi gag a bit, but he continued and allowed me to control his speed. The feeling of his warm tongue and wet mouth wrapping around my dick was arousing. My body was on fire.

Again, before I could release my load, Kokichi forcefully pulled away, creating a "popping" sound with his mouth. He was silent as he searched the room for something. Like a hawk spotting its prey, he leaped off the bed and left to grab something on the floor. Walking back to the bed, I noticed he was still wearing his pants as he concealed something behind his back. "W-What do… y-you… have?" The words were a sorry excuse for a sentence as it was almost too inaudible for even me to hear. Kokichi pulled out the lube from behind him and with a very serious face, he said, "I want you to fuck me with your big, rock hard dick."

I felt my manhood twitch at the thought. Ouma smiled, biting his lip and giving him more sex appeal than before. Within a second, I grabbed at his hips and began to tug his pants down. Kokichi gave a light laugh, unbuckling his pants. They fell to the floor, leaving the Ultimate Supreme Leader in his red and yellow boxers in front of me. He dick was also pitching its own tent in his underwear. I pulled his boxers down and exposed every part of him. Kokichi's penis wasn't quite as large as mine, but it was still impressive for his size considering how short he was.

Out of curiosity, I grabbed it and felt the smaller boy twitch underneath my hand. Liking the reaction that I had received, I wanted to make him moan just as much as I had. Taking the lube that Kokichi held, I squirted a good amount on his penis. Kokichi stiffened at the cold liquid, but soon relaxed once I began to rub the lube throughout his entire length. Kokichi's body moved pleasantly under my hand. I continued pumping his cock. Ouma's breathing staggered as he moaned. Kokichi clenched his fists as I tightened the grip of my hand ever so slightly. "Sh-Shuichi…" Kokichi moaned, stuttering my name. It ignited a light in me, hearing the boy filled with pleasure and calling out my name. I moved my hand quicker, wanting Ouma to release his load from the help of my touch. "Sh-Shuichi- Ah! W-Wai- Ah!~" He began to protest, but couldn't properly form the sentence. "Ouma? What's wrong?" I questioned concerned. Suddenly, he clenched my shoulders tightly, nearly shaking. I gazed up to his face, catching his soft, lust filled eyes. He puffed out, smiling as he spoke his next words. "P-Put it i-in me, Shuichi.~" Feeling my own dick throb at the request, I wasted no time in bending Kokichi over the bed.

Clumsily and excitedly, I poured some lube into my right hand and lathered it onto my manhood. I shivered at the cool feeling, preparing myself to enter the boy who was waiting for me to shove myself inside of him. I finished lubricating myself, pressing my length against Kokichi's ass cheeks. I let out a soft moan as I slowly swayed back and forth. Grabbing my manhood, Kokichi trembled as I rubbed the tip of my dick near his asshole. Ouma looked over his shoulder, his eyebrows furrowed. "Shuichi, I can't take it anymore… My mind is spinning. Pound it into me!" Kokichi demanded.

I complied, pushing my tip into Kokichi's ass. Moving even deeper, Kokichi arched his back and let out a load moan. A low groan escaped my own body as the feeling of his tight ass around my cock was arousing. The blood was pumping fiercely in my body and every fiber of my being was telling me, " ** _Deeper_** **.** "

Without thinking, I forced the rest of myself into him. Kokichi lost his balance as he moaned loudly, falling onto the bed. His grip around my dick tightened and I couldn't help but pull out and thrust back into him quickly. Kokichi's moans sounded pleasure and pain filled. He grasped tightly onto the bed sheets, unable to hold himself up any longer. He panted below me, his body begging me for more. Digging my fingers into his hips, I continued to thrust into him slowly. With each deep thrust, the Ultimate Supreme Leader moaned and groaned. I felt myself losing it to the pleasure flowing throughout my entire body. Faster, deeper, I pounded into Kokichi and our moans synched with one another. As each thrust continued, I felt myself getting closer. I've never experienced something so amazing before. I never thought anything could feel so great, especially not here with this mischievous, attractive little purple haired boy. "Ah! Ah!" His moans filled the room, and my own followed right after him. "Sh-Shuichi!" Kokichi's words were almost inaudible through his constant sounds of pleasure. "M-Moan… Ah! Moan my- Unf! Moan my name!" Kokichi cried out, pushing himself against my body. I licked my lips, quickening the pace of my thrusts. "O-Ouma!" I panted. The purple haired boy pushed against me with a larger amount of force. "No! Ah!" He protested. I was confused, almost unable to think as I rammed into him.

"My- agh! First na- ahm!" Kokichi's words were lost in the heat of everything. The room felt like it turned 100 degrees. Beads of sweat dripped down my forehead. I understood what he wanted. "K-Kokichi!" I moaned loudly, much louder than I had anticipated. Kokichi slammed himself against my dick and I hit his prostate. "Sh-Shuichi! Shuichi!~" Ouma called my name out so sweetly, so lustfully. I reached under and grabbed his rock hard on, jerking him off while I thrusted into him. "F-Faster!" The boy pleaded. I bit my lip hard, maximizing my pace. I felt the pleasure becoming almost too much. I was on the edge of no return. "I'm go-gonna-" My words were a lot harder to form than I imagined. Kokichi seemed to have understood, replying with, "M-Me too!" After several more thrusts, I came into Kokichi's ass. My mind went blank as I released my load. Unknowingly, I moaned out, "Kokichi!~" in the middle of the peak of the pleasure. The Ultimate Supreme Leader followed after me, his moaning increasing until he finally cried out, "Shuichi!~" He covered the sheets in his white, sticky fluids and collapsed above the mess we made, trembling. I felt a sense of satisfaction when he did. Something about knowing I caused him to become the hot, sweaty mess that he was made me feel proud and confident. I still huffed for air, pulling out of Ouma and falling on the bed next to him.

I breathed in slowly in order to calm my fast-paced heartbeat while also attempting to make sense of the hormones rushing throughout my body. The energy was drained from my body, leaving me exhausted and ready for a deep sleep. Ouma turned to face me, his face red and his mouth agape. A small smile crept across his face as he reached up to touch my face.

"You're… really good." He muttered softly, stroking my cheek. I grinned at him, feeling my cheeks burn under his touch. "Good?" I asked a bit undermined. Kokichi laughed. "Okay! Okay. Good is a lie… That was… pretty amazing." The small boy breathed. I chuckled as well. I knew I wasn't a sex machine, but I felt like I deserved a bit more credit than a simple "good."

We laid there in silence. My eyes felt droopy as my mind raced through the events that just occurred. In the end, I guess Kokichi did end up taking my virginity. At least I didn't give up without a fight. All in all, I felt pretty content with the experience I just had. Even if it was with Kokichi, someone who always had me questioning everything he did and spewing lies as easily as breathing air. Yet despite that, I felt a sort of comfort lying next to him naked in that hotel room.

"Shuichi…?" Ouma's voice was soft and low, almost as if he didn't want to be heard. "Yes, Oum… Kokichi?" I traded in his last name for his first. Kokichi looked at me with the warmest eyes. I'd never seen him make such an expression before. "Can I hold your hand?" Grinning, the question he asked surprised me a bit. I figured it wouldn't be the strangest thing to occur, considering I was just thrusting into him a couple of minutes prior. "Sure." I answered him. His smile looked happier than it was before. I wasn't sure how it was possible, but his face looked like it was expressing genuine emotions. I couldn't help but smile back at him. It felt too contagious not to join him in the happiness he expressed. With half lidded eyes, I watched as Kokichi slowly reached over and placed the palm of his hand in my own. His hand was much slimmer and smaller compared to my own. I felt his fingertips align with mine and a small spike in happiness arouse within me. I didn't understand the feeling and decided I didn't want to understand. I simply ignored it and focused on the boy next to me. I felt him finally intertwine our fingers. I heard a tiny breath of relief escape his lips. My eyes darted towards his face, noticing his eyes were closed. It was odd, but it truly seemed like Kokichi was finally genuinely happy, dropping the façade he usually showed me and the others. He whispered something inaudible to me. I wanted to ask him what he said, but the fatigue won over my body and my eyelids shut. I didn't want to forget the feeling of that moment as my mind started to drift to sleep. "Good night, Kokichi. Sweet dreams…" I focused on the warmth of Kokichi's tiny hand and let myself fall into a deep slumber with a small smile placed on my lips.


End file.
